L'amour touche toujours où l'on ne l'attends pas
by fullmixmi
Summary: Yuuta n’arrive plus à se consacrer, à cause d’une certaine personne... Couple principale: Yuuta/ Mizuki et pour les autres couples :Akazawa/Kaneda et Yanagisawa/Atsushi! réecriture en cours
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**** : L'Amour touche toujours où l'on ne l'attend pas.**

**Auteur**** : Fullmixmi**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages de Prince of tennis ne m'appartiennent pas ! (Dommage)**

**Résumé**** : Yuuta n'arrive plus à se consacrer, à cause d'une certaine personne. Mizuki/Yuuta et Akazawa/Kaneda.**

**Remarque**** : Je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée pour finir ma fic précedente « Après le tournoi du Kantô » et quelques idées me sont venu en faisant mes devoirs - -'. J'espère que ça vous plaira et un grand merci à Misro !!! Et à Shigu pour ces commentaires sur ma dernière fic !**

**P.S. : ****J'ai décidé, pratiquement un an après, à la récrire ou plutôt à la corriger vu les fautes d'orthographes qu'on y trouve (un vrai nid u_u). Donc merci à ceux qui la liront (si y'en a) et aussi à ceux qui prendront peut être la peine de la relire ^^. **

A cet instant, je me trouvais au milieu d'un cours de maths, que je qualifierais d'ennuyant. Pourtant le professeur communiquait son savoir en bonne et du forme, s'exprimant avec clairvoyance, écrivant de temps en temps au tableau les calculs et autres outils mathématiques Un cours totalement banale, auquel chaque élèves respectueux prenaient des notes pour pouvoir réussir ses examens qui arrivaient à grands pas. La routine faisait que normalement je notais ses explications, cependant depuis déjà quelques semaines mon esprit était ailleurs.

Celui-ci était tourné vers quelqu'un qui avait pris d'assaut mon cœur sans y être autorisé. Dans ma tête des images de cette personne défilaient, je revoyais sans cesse son corps svelte, musclé avec finesse, la couleur opaline de sa peau qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux mi-longs légèrement bouclés où des reflets bleus apparaissaient. Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute ses lèvres habilement dessiné, une bouche pulpeuse sans pour être autant exagérer qui apparaissait d'un rosé tirant sur le rouge.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, pourtant mon corps ne fit aucun geste pour me lever ou tout simplement ranger mes affaires, mon esprit étant absorbé par mes pensées. Ce n'est lorsque quelqu'un se plaça devant moi que je réagis à refaire surface. Puis je réalisais enfin que cette silhouette appartenait à celle de mon meilleur ami.

-Bon tu te décides à te réveiller faut que l'on aille au club, sinon on va avoir le droit à des tours supplémentaire et perso j'en ai vraiment pas envie.

Il me regardait avec un grand sourire qui lui faisait à moitié plissait les yeux à cause de ses joues remonter, puis positionnant ses poings sur ses hanches pour essayer vainement de paraître sévère, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas du tout au final, le rendant plutôt drôle. Ca allait faire bientôt un an que j'étais arrivé au collège de St Rudolph, et en seulement quelques mois, cette personne était devenue un ami très cher. C'était un garçon assez timide qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de rougir pour un rien, il n'osait pas réellement se confier par peur d'ennuyer les autres, et pourtant un soir pendant les vacances alors qu'il dormait chez moi, il m'avait avoué qu'il était tombé amoureux du capitaine de notre club de tennis. Je me rappelle qu'après cet aveu, il n'avait pas pu me regarder dans les yeux pendant tout le reste de la soirée et évitait de parler comme si on lui avait coupé la langue.

En silence, nous nous rendions au club de tennis, pensant pour chacun de nous à l'objet de notre désir qui hantait peut être un peu trop notre esprit. Nous enfilâmes tranquillement nos uniformes de titulaire du club de tennis de l'école. Tout d'un coup, l'ange de mes rêves apparut, là resplendissant. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui, le regardant avec trop d'insistance que je devrais en avoir. Quand à lui, il tournait habilement une mèche soyeuse de cheveux autour de son doigt qui retombait en une petite boucle.

Et voila, mon plus gros probleme attaché à son bras si délicat, le garçon dont mon meilleur ami est tombé amoureux, pour une fois le hasard fait mal les choses. A cette scène devenu régulière, je ne pouvais m'empêcher mon visage de se t'ordre dans une expression dévoilant une certaine déception mélangé à une jalousie brute dont je pouvais faire preuve. Pour le plus grand malheur de Kaneda et de moi-même, Akazawa et Mizuki sortaient ensemble bien avant que nous arrivions au collège.

Les deux orbes d'une noirceur totalement pénétrante ainsi que troublante de Mizuki se posèrent sur moi comme des éclairs ayant trouvé sa cible. Il du remarquer mon blocage, puisqu'il me dit d'une voix clair mais dont on pouvait entendre une once de sévérité :

Mizuki : -Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je vais t'obliger à faire des pompes supplémentaires.

Sa voix m'avait manqué, comme le bruit de la mer qui revient après des années au creux de l'oreille du pêcheur exilé entre les monstres de bêton d'une grande ville. Le véritable son de sa voix ne pouvait être entendu lors des entrainements ou dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire, mais j'ai eu la chance de l'entendre qu'une seule fois et c'était lors de l'anniversaire de Bucho où le jeune manager avait trop bu. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, il laissa son véritable ton faire surface, et ce moment avait suffit pour que je devienne indépendant de lui.

L'entrainement fut dur comme à l'accoutumé, enchainant les tours de terrains, les exercices tels que les pompes ou abdos souvent suivis de match entre titulaire. Malgrè mon investissement dans instructions que nous dictait Mizuki, je ne pouvais m'interdire de lui jeter quelques regards. On pouvait facilement voir toutes ses petites mimiques. Comme quand il note quelques informations sur son carnet, il affiche un visage sérieux pourtant, sa bouche se tord dans une moue tout à fait adorable et si par malheur on osait le déranger ne serais-ce que quelques secondes, l'élément perturbateur aura le droit de refaire une seconde fois l'entrainement.

Au moment où je le regardais encore une fois, il posa son cahier, ô combien si important pour lui-même, sur le banc où il était installé et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, en disant un petit « nfu » tout à fait sensuel. Ce moment de contemplation fut écourté plus vite que prévu par une personne me secouant avec acharnement les épaules.

Yanagisawa : -Yuuta, tu vas te consacrer au jeu, dane !

Je regardai, et le contraste me choqua. Je venais de quitter un ange et je rencontrai un canard.

Yuuta : Tu as vraiment une tronche de canard.

Ces mots venaient de m'échapper sans que j'en demande leur avis, je venais d'être déplacé envers un de mes sempai et je priais pour que ni Bucho ni Mizuki ne m'aient entendu car ces deux là étaient pointilleux sur le respect que l'on devait accorder aux ainés. Mais ma prière, comme par hasard, ne fut pas réalisée car je vis s'approcher notre manager me lançant un regard remplis d'incompréhension totale et d'une sévérité mélangé à un petit degré de froideur.

Mizuki : - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Yuuta-_kun_ ?

Celui-ci avait accentué sa prononciation sur le « kun » pour faire remarquer son autorité auprès de son joueur. Il avançait toujours menaçant de son regard, ses bras repliés contre son torse. Chaque avancé qu'il faisait vers moi me mettait mal à l'aise et mon cœur commença à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Il se retrouva rapidement tout près de moi, et me regardait toujours avec hargne de sa petite taille. Quand à moi, je me retrouvais paralyser, je voulais reculer mais mes muscles ne me répondaient même plus. D'où j'étais je pouvais sentir le parfum de Mizuki tellement celui-ci était proche, et ce rapprochement brutal augmentait encore les battements de mon palpitant. Puis, mes yeux se voilèrent sans que j'y comprenne quelque chose et je sentis mon corps s'alléger pour chuter mais à ce moment là, je n'étais même plus conscient.

Une voix retentit comme un écho dans mon crâne, me réveillant d'un sommeil peut être trop profond. Une première paupière essaya de se soulever, mais la lumière claqua contre la pupille qui se dépêcha de se refermer doucement, une deuxième tentative fut mise à rude épreuve et celle-ci était la bonne.

-Yuuta ? Sa va mieux ?

Je me retournais en direction de la voix qui me paraissait familière, mes yeux prirent quelques secondes pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle lumière et je pus enfin reconnaître mon frère assis à côté de moi. Je me remarquais par la suite que j'étais allongé à l'infirmerie me demandant qu'elle était la raison de ma venue ici.

Yuuta : -Aniki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Fuji : -Kaneda m'a prévenu, il m'a dit que tu étais tombé raide mort et qu'il t'emmenait d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Alors j'ai demandé à Tezuka de partir sur le champ en lui expliquant rapidement pourquoi et me voila.

Yuuta : -Je ne me souviens de rien. Ah si…

Je revoyais Mizuki près de moi et son odeur remonta dans mes narines, je ne pus que rougir pour cacher ma gêne en repensant une fois de plus à celui qui détonnait mon cœur. Mais je me demande toujours comment j'étais atterrit ici et surtout pour quelle raison. L'infirmière était aussi présente dans la pièce, portant comme à son habitude sa blouse blanche ainsi que ses lunettes qui surmontaient son nez.

L'infirmière : -Yuuta, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es tombé dans les vappes ?

Yuuta : -Non, je ne crois pas.

L'infirmière : -Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

Yuuta : -Euh…ce matin j'étais en retard donc je n'ai pas pu prendre mon déjeuner et ce midi je n'avais pas faim puis il y a eu l'entraînement. Donc depuis hier, un truc dans le genre.

L'infirmière : -Donc tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier, puis tu as eu l'entraînement et connaissant Mizuki tu as du en bavé. N'oublie pas que tu es en pleine croissance, et que ton corps à besoin de nourriture pour suivre la cadence. La prochaine fois nourris-toi même si tu n'as pas faim et lève toi plus tôt pour pouvoir prendre un petit déjeuner convenable, suis-je clair ?

Yuuta : -Hai, sensei.

La jeune femme partit, elle devait avoir l'habitude que certains élèves ne se nourrissent aussi peu surtout les filles en général puisqu'elle voulait tellement perdre du poids qu'elle mettait leur santé en jeu. Mais pour une fois, là il s'agissait d'un garçon qui lui ne voulait pas perdre de poids mais était juste un peu tête en l'air. Je soupirais face en tant d'étourderie de ma part.

Un autre soupir retentit et j'eu l'instinct de regarder par qui il venait d'être lâché. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait Kaneda mais aussi…Mizuki. A cette remarque, mon cœur recommença à battre plus rapidement, mais le manager se leva rapidement de son siège d'un geste las. Il lissa son pantalon, et s'adressa à moi :

Mizuki : - Tu es dispensé de l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui mais demain je veux te voir en pleine forme. Kaneda tu m'accompagnes, nous devons retournez sur le cours.

Voix sèche, j'étais donc une perte de temps pour lui, voilà ce que j'étais à ce moment là. Ces deux là quittèrent rapidement la pièce non sans un sourire espiègle entre mon frère et Mizuki, qui me fit soupirer une seconde fois, quand t'est-ce que c'est deux là vont se lâcher ?

Fuji : -Bon pour ce soir tu vas dormir à la maison par sécurité, en plus je suis sur que One-san en sachant ce qui s'est passé va te préparé ton plat préféré.

Yuuta : - Ooh super, je vais aller chercher mes affaires au club et nous pourrions y aller.

Fuji : - Vas-y je t'attends devant la grille de l'école.

Je me levais doucement du lit de l'infirmerie pour m'assurer que tout était redevenu dans l'ordre, ce qui fut le cas. Je me pressais d'aller chercher mon sac dans mon casier du club, en pensant au gâteau que One-san allait me faire ce soir, j'en avais déjà l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser.


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je repensais inlassablement à la même personne. Je ne pouvais pas faire fuir ses images de ma tête, pourquoi il fallait que je tombe amoureux d'une personne déjà prise ? Mais je n'étais pas le seul puisque Kaneda était dans le même cas que moi, je trouvais même ça bizarre : on aimait chacun une personne qui formait depuis longtemps un couple. Pourquoi notre cœur ne nous montre pas les personnes qui sont célibataires et à notre porter ?

Il ne fallait pas oublier que Mizuki Hajime avait un sacret caractère, il menait d'une poigne de fer le club et il voulait se faire entendre par tous les moyens même les plus dégradants. Il était aussi arrogant, quand il se proclamait comme étant le premier rival de Syusuke, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire apparaître sur mon visage un sourire torve qui me valait à chaque des tours supplémentaires, le pire c'est qu'il le croyait vraiment et ça c'est exaspérant. Mais Mizuki n'était pas que comme ça, j'avais pu le voir son vrai visage lorsque la fatigue prend place dans son organisme, ou quand il se réveille ou tout simplement quand il est totalement sous les effets de l'alcool. Lors de ces rares moment, il change radicalement de caractère, il devient chaleureux, gentil et parfois calineux. Et nan je ne mens pas, je me rappelle qu'une fois, il était tellement mort de fatigue, qu'il m'avait prit dans ses bras, j'ai cru au début qu'il voulait m'étrangler mais je constatais qu'il avait un énorme sourire coller à ses lèvres. A cet instant, je l'avais trouvé magnifique et terriblement enfantin. Résultat, j'étais resté des heures à le regarder dormir jusqu'à ce qu'Akazawa débarque pour le réveiller, lui qui dormait si bien…

Je regardais mon réveil qui affichait 2h36, et à force de penser à lui, je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à trouver le sommeil. Fixer le plafond n'était peut être pas la bonne solution pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée alors je décidais d'aller boire un peu de lait d'après One-san cette boisson avait un effet soporifique –même si j'en doutais fortement-. Donc, me voilà entrain de me balader dans la maison en pleine nuit essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la famille qui devait –normalement- dormir à point fermer.

J'arrivais rapidement dans la cuisine –bah oui je n'habite pas _Atobe Palace_- et me servit un grand verre de lait froid, puis je m'assis sur l'un des rebords laissant mes jambes ballantes. Qu'est-ce qu'une maison la nuit pouvait être bruyante. J'entendais le bruit du frigo, ainsi que la machine à lavé que faisait tourné Oka-san la nuit pour faire des économies, il y avait le robinet qui était mal fermé où l'on entendait des gouttes tombé régulièrement : des bruits rapidement stressant à la longue.

Je bus une gorgée du liquide blanchâtre (…le lait). Un ronronnement se fit entendre, le chat venait surement de se réveiller en sentant l'odeur du lait qui s'était infiniment répandu dans la cuisine. La boule de poil brune se dirigea vers moi pour réclamer ce doux breuvage.

Yuuta : -Et si je t'en donne pas tu vas miauler et réveiller toute la maison, c'est ça ?

Le chat répondu par un petit miaulement pour acquiescer mes propos. Je me levais pour ce satané animal égoïste et lui versa dans sa gamelle un peu de lait. Mais il me regarda du genre à exprimer « radin » et je fus donc par obligation de lui en verser un peu plus de quantité à ce stupide chat. De nos jours, les chats sont devenus trop expressif, je vous jure.

Un grincement retentit ce qui leva mon intention de la boule de poil –sur laquelle un petit coup de pied n'aurait pas fait de mal à mon avis- et je vis mon frère descendre des escaliers.

Fuji : -Yuuta, tu te réveilles en pleine car tu as besoin de ta dose de lait ?

Yuuta : -Baka Aniki, je n'arrive pas à dormir c'est tout.

Avec son sourire digne de lui, Aniki se versa un verre d'eau et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Un silence prit place entre nous deux et une nouvelle fois je constatais les bruits de notre maison la nuit même l'internat est plus calme. Le chat partit quelques minutes plus tard surement pour aller se rendormir, et enfin Syusuke cassa cette ambiance qui s'était instaurée.

Fuji : -Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu n'avais pas réussi à dormir ? C'était la vieille de ta rentrée en première année, qu'est-ce que tu étais stressé, on ne pouvait pas te laisser en place deux secondes et résultat, tu as eu des cernes énormes pour le lendemain, une vraie tête de zombi, j'avais même eu l'impression que tu avais foutu la frousse au professeur s'occupant de ta classe. Si tu ne trouves pas le sommeil c'est que quelque chose te préoccupes, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Yuuta : -Rien, enfin pratiquement rien.

Fuji : -« Pratiquement rien » c'est déjà quelque chose, où peut-être que tu ne veux pas m'en parler et si c'est ça, se serait un problème de cœur.

Yuuta : -Aniki parfois tu sais que tu me fais peur ? T'en sais trop sur moi.

Fuji : -Je ne suis pas ton frère pour rien. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Yuuta : - Bah voilà, j'ai remarqué que j'…j'aimais qu…quelqu'…un

Le plus jeune des deux frères était devenu à ces paroles rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de ma confier à quelqu'un et encore moins à mon frère.

Fuji : -Je ne vois pas ça comme un probleme d'être tombé amoureux, si tu l'aimes vraiment vas lui parler et tout ira bien.

Sur ces mots, il descendit du bord et finit d'une traite son verre pour le laisser dans le lavabo. Puis il remonta au deuxième étage en me glissant un « bonne nuit ».

Yuuta répéta les paroles de son frère dans sa tête, mais je ne pouvais pas parler à Mizuki de ça puisqu'il était déjà en couple, de plus il paraissait être heureux d'etre avec Bucho. Je mis mon verre dans le lavabo puis remonta dans ma chambre. Même si je savais que je n'allais pas redormir, j'attendrais le lever du soleil en pensant à un amour impossible.

Malheureusement, peu de temps après la petite sortie nocturne or de mon lit, mon réveille sonna dans un bruit trop strident à mon gout, malgrè la paresse très présente et le merveilleux engourdissement de mes muscles dut au sommeil, je me leva de ma prison de tissus pour me diriger rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me laver un peu et m'habiller de mon uniforme scolaire. Quand j'eu finit, je descendis les escaliers rapidement et put voir qu'Aniki s'apprêtait à son tour à partir à l'école.

Fuji : -N'oublie pas de prendre ton petit déjeuner, je ne veux pas revenir te rechercher à ton école une nouvelle fois, déjà que Tezuka va surement me faire courir un peu plus car j'ai raté l'entrainement d'hier. N'hésite pas à revenir, mais pour d'autre raison cette fois ci.

Mon frère avait beau être parfois un insensible, je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourira au coin des lèvres, puis quelques secondes après, la porte claqua doucement signe qu'Aniki venait de partir. Sur les soins de mon frère et d'Aniki je pris mon petit déjeuner car pour une fois je pouvais manger en prenant mon temps car en effet certains de mes professeurs ne pouvaient donner cours ce matin pour cause de réunion. Alors que je versais du lait dans la gamelle du chat, je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eue pendant la nuit avec mon frère au sujet de Mizuki. Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui dire car étant en couple et surtout avec le capitaine, il faudrait m'attendre à recevoir leur colère, et l'envie n'était vraiment pas présente.

Sur le chemin de l'école, je déambulais tranquillement profitant de l'air matinal sans pour autant avoir la folie tokyoïte, j'arrivais donc rapidement dans l'établissement scolaire, ma montre m'affichait 9h28 ce qui me laissait le temps d'une petite heure pour aller au club m'entrainer avec le début des cours. Alors que je me dirigeais à pas lent, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Etant de nature assez curieux et surtout car j'avais rien à faire d'autre, j'essayais tant bien que de mal de me rapprocher de la source de ce qui ressemblait à une dispute gardant les oreilles biens tendues. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsque je reconnus la voix de ces deux personnes.

Akazawa : -Je te prierais de descendre d'un ton !

Mizuki : -Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je te signale que tu n'as rien à dire dessus, c'est comme le club que soit disant tu gères, si je n'étais pas là il n'y aurait aucun club !!!

Akazawa : -Et moi je te rappelle que je suis le capitaine de cette équipe et c'est moi qui dicte les ordres au clubs ! Tu n'es que manager, tu ne dois t'occuper que de l'entraînement !

Coincé entre le mur pour ne pas me faire repérer, je pus voir mes deux sempai dans un état de colère avancé : Akazawa-bucho avait la mâchoire tellement serré que je croyais que son email allait casser dans quelques minutes s'il ne respirait pas et que ces yeux allaient sortir des ses orbites s'il ne les refermait pas. Quant à Mizuki, son teint était fortement rougi sous l'effet de la contrariété et ces poings visés sur ses hanches comme s'il tenait sa raquette pendant un match décisif, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu dans cet état là remonte à sa défaite contre mon frère. Après quelques minutes d'échanges de regards noirs, le jeune androgyne bougea le premier pour aller en direction du vestiaire. A ce moment là j'essayais tant bien que de mal de me faire tout petit, comme si j'allais rentrer dans le mur pour que celui ne me voit pas, car un Mizuki simplement irrité faisait deja pas mal de dégât mais un Mizuki en colère c'était presque l'apocalypse. Malheureusement, il me remarqua et mes muscles se tendirent lorsqu'il dit d'une voix sèche :

Mizuki : -Yuuta, prépare toi, je vais faire un entraînement que tu n'as jamais vu ! Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de l'entraînement et il ne va pas le regretter.

Puis il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était passé, pourtant un mauvais frisson me parcourit l'échine, je sentis que les gens du club ainsi que moi étions dans un beau merdier, les jours prochains allaient être durs et même très durs... Surtout qu'un Mizuki en colère est une catastrophe mais si on rajoute par-dessus Akazawa ont aboutis à une misère, j'avais dit un beau merdier ? Bah en fait, je crois qu'on est tous mort.

Un cours, long et toujours comme à son habitude ennuyant, comme dirait n'importe quel élève digne de son nom. Enfin, la sonnerie annonçant l'heure de la pause déjeuner retentit, qui fut suivit d'une vague de soupire, dans une impatience non connu, je sortais rapidement de la salle de classe en compagnie de Kaneda pour aller manger au réfectoire avec le reste du groupe de tennis. Alors que la plupart des temps régnait une ambiance plutôt bonne enfant parlant de tennis et aux autres problèmes d'adolescent, aujourd'hui on pouvait dire sans exagération que l'atmosphère était extrêmement tendu. Personne ne parlait, et tout les regards étaient attribués soit à leur assiette soit perdu dans la vague en regardant le temps de dehors. Sans perdre de vue ce spectacle bizarre, je lançais à mon meilleur ami :

Yuuta : -Pour une fois on aura peut être un repas tranquille, sans les « dane » de Yanagi-sempai et sans les remarques douteuses de Atsushi-sempai.

Kaneda : -Seuls Mizuki-sempai et Bucho arrivent à mettre une telle atmosphère.

Alors que ça faisait deja quelques minutes que nous étions estomaqués sur la situation présente, on décida enfin de s'asseoir, car faire piquet en plein milieu de la cantine n'était pas vraiment idéal. On essayait tant bien que de mal de ne pas faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas élever la colère d'une des têtes pensantes du club, même nos plateaux s'étaient posés sur la table comme s'il s'agissait d'un meuble en coton. Toujours ce silence pesant et qui met une tension maximum, je voulais à tout pris sortir de cette table au plus vite avant que la guerre éclate. Tout d'un coup, Kaneda avec sa bonhommie habituelle, essayant tant bien que mal de remettre une ambiance plus joyeuse, commença à parler sur un ton à la plaisanterie.

Kaneda : -Tiens à propos, après ton départ Yuuta, on dirait que Mizuki c'est vengé sur nous même le capitaine n'a même pas pu en placé une.

Heureusement qu'il me restait de la fierté à ce moment là, car sinon mon crâne aurait tout de suite retrouvé le bol de riz qui se trouvait devant moi. Je regardais avec horreur Kaneda qui affichait alors un grand sourire d'idiot, qui ne devait même pas avoir idée de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Je me traitai mentalement d'idiot quand je remarquai que j'avais totalement oublié de parler de la petite dispute entre le capitaine et Mizuki ; mais comment je pouvais me douter que mon imbécile de meilleur ami y plongerait les pieds dedans ! Akazawa fit un petit sourire en regardant Mizuki et dis enfin :

Akazawa : - Quand on te dit que tu es une vraie tête de mule lorsque tes protégés ne sont plus sous ton aile!

Mizuki : -Et je peux savoir qui sont mes protégés ?

Si à ce moment là leurs yeux étaient des armes nucléaires, il n'existerait plus de planète terre. Yanagi-sempai et Atsushi-sempai sentant à plein nez une nouvelle bataille qui allait commencer en profitèrent pour filer à l'anglaise (pour ne pas dire filer la queue entre les jambes), idée merveilleuse que nous voulions aussi adopter mais malheureusement faite trop tard puisque lorsque nous avons commencer à nous lever le couple nous fit rassoir d'un simple regard terrifiant qui nous coupa toute pensées de fuir. Je captai un regard désespéré de Kaneda qui voulait clairement dire « On est dans la merde ». Quelques minutes passèrent et nous étions toujours tout les quatre assis, Bucho et Mizuki-san se regardaient toujours avec autant de punch. Et nous nous étions là à attendre la catastrophe qui allait nous tomber dessus d'un moment à un autre, priant intérieurement pour un miracle.

Akazawa : -Fait l'innocent que je sache tu t'es beaucoup entraîner avec Yuuta.

Mizuki : -Je peux dire de même avec Kaneda.

Nos noms venaient d'apparaître clairement dans la conversation, ce qui voulait dire que nous rentrions sans le vouloir dans une bataille qui n'était pas vraiment à notre coup. Et ses sempai qui nous on laisser tous seuls comme des mal propres !

Akazawa : -Si tu dis ça c'est que tu as des sentiments envers Yuuta, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec peut être que tu passerais un meilleur temps avec lui qu'avec moi !

Mizuki : - Peut-être que je sors déjà avec ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !

D'un cou sec, Mizuki se tourna vers moi, et là j'ai prié dieu de venir à mon secours avant que je ne subisse n'importe quoi qui allait surement nuire à ma santé mentale. Mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, ce n'était pas possibles je devais rêver, même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais pas imaginé une telle chose. Mizuki-san était entrain de m'embrasser et se n'était pas un chaste baiser oh que non : je pouvais facilement remarquer son professionnalisme à mettre toute sa passion dans cette embrassade.

Comme tout adolescent normalement constitué j'avais deja imaginé une scène où je pouvais enfin toucher du bout des lèvres les siennes. Je rêvais souvent que se serait devant les cerisiers en fleurs, sur un beau gazon entretenue avec soin, avec une légère brise de vent et la chaleur du soleil non suffocante, mais à quoi je pensais ?! Peut-être que je voyais trop de drama amoureux pour imaginer ce genre de scène tout à fait nianian, il ne fallait pas oublier que Aniki avait une assez grande collection de ce genre de série à l'eau de rose.

Bref, revenons à ce baiser qui ne me déplaisait mais alors là pas du tout, pendant que j'étais parti en délire tous seul, Akazawa et Kaneda étaient restés bouche-bés à l'action plutôt déplacée de notre cher manager qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour réveiller le choc chez les autres. Après quelques secondes de stagnation intense au près du capitaine, il réagit enfin, mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'attendais, et à son tour il embrassa de la même façon Kaneda. Bon là c'était au tour de Mizuki et moi de rester sur le cul.

Je suis sur que lui aussi en avait rêvé, de pouvoir embrasser la personne qui l'aime depuis longtemps, même si je pense que personne ne se douterait de la façon dont ça allait se faire qui était néanmoins très surprenante. Bizarrement, ni Kaneda ni moi n'avions stoppés ces embrassades, autant profiter du peu de seconde de bonheur qui nous était accordé. Quand enfin, ils en eurent marres ou plutôt pour reprendre leur souffles, ils se levèrent d'un bond et partirent, sans même prononcé ne serais ce qu'une parole ni même un regard à leur partenaire respectif.

Un deuxième silence avait pris place dans le réfectoire, et on pu voir avec étonnement que tous les élèves présent avaient pu voir la scène, et avaient écarquillés les yeux à s'en faire mal. Mon visage se tourna enfin vers celui de mon meilleur ami qui avait rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et s'était dépêché après le moment de réalisation de courir pour rapidement sortir de la cantine sous le regard des autres. Encore seul à la table, un joli sourire avait pris place sur mes lèvres et tout doucement je déposais mon plateau pour pouvoir me diriger sur le toit de l'école pour pouvoir piquer un somme avant le nouveau début des cours. Repensant avec plaisir à l'épisode qui venait de se passer.


	3. Chapter 3

Mon corps sortait de cette état comateux appeler sommeil, lentement mes muscles retrouvèrent leur tension, pourtant une certaine paresse m'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux, celle qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on est encore dans la chaleur de son lit et que l'on ne veut pas se réveiller. Je pris mon courage à deux et osa soulever mes paupières. Alors que je m'attendais à ce que la lumière vive vienne choquer mes pupilles. Un point d'interrogation se créa dans mon cerveau, car je me souvenais bien mettre endormi sur le toit de l'école. Je me relevais et regarda tout autour de moi pour constater qu'il faisait nuit et surement depuis quelques heures déjà. J'eue la bonne idée de regarder ma montre et pu remarquer avec stupeur qu'il était 22h18. En même temps vu le temps de sommeil que j'avais eu cette nuit, ça pouvait expliquer facilement pourquoi j'avais dormir une traire pendant toute une partie de l'après midi ainsi que de la soirée.

Cependant j'avais aussi séché involontairement les cours… ce qui allait surement poser problèmes à mes professeurs. Et une bourde en plus… je crois que dieu à un compta à me faire faire, mais s'il te plait pour une fois ! Choisis quelqu'un d'autre ! Pendant que j'étais entrain de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, l'image de Mizuki me repassait en tête, un étrange sourire pris place sur mes lèvres mais celui-ci se décomposa rapidement lorsque je constatais que j'avais encore raté l'entrainement, Mizuki allait me tuer…

Etrangement, la nuit au lycée alors que j'étais surement le seul dans les couloirs m'apparaissait comme une grande maison hanté qu'on voit dans les films. Il ne manquerait plus que se Shinji de Fudomine ainsi que Yanagi de Rikkai pour que se soit une école fantôme. Alors que mes pas me conduisirent dehors pour partir en direction de l'internat, je remarquai que trop tard que mes clefs de la chambre était resté dans mon cartable qui était donc encore dans la salle de cours. J'espère qui ne ferme pas les classes la nuit sinon je serais obligé de squatté la chambre de Kaneda.

Lorsque je fus à nouveau dans les couloirs de l'établissement scolaire, j'entendis des bruits de pas qui me fit frissonner le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ces sons provenaient d'une classe des 3e années, mon imagination construisait déjà un scénario glauque qu'un ancien élève mort hanterait l'école pour se venger d'un professeur qui l'avait tué pour…Mais à quoi je pense ?! Ma curiosité qui ne s'était toujours pas envolé me poussa à aller voir de plus près la fameuse cause de ses bruits, lentement je me dirigeais vers la salle de classe le cœur tambourinant à vive allure. Je me stoppais sur le pas de la porte quand mon regard se heurta à un être humain bien fait de chair. Et pas n'importe lequel, c'était Mizuki.

En silence, j'observais avec attention cette vision que je trouvais magnifique, même pas respiration s'était pratiquement arrêter. J'étais suffisamment près pour voir ses beaux cheveux noir éclairé par les rayons de la lune, sa peau pale et qui avait l'air douce à goutter tel une friandise interdite, ces lèvres pulpeuses joliment dessiné et d'une couleur chatoyante. Cette vision était magnifique, je voyais ses cheveux sous les rayons de la lune, sa peau que je voulais croquer comme étant une friandise interdite. Plus je le regardais plus je me perdais dans une folie intérieur de désir pour cet être intouchable que je voyais trop souvent à mon gout. Une claque mentalement retentit dans mon crâne, marque de ma conscience pour me faire revenir à la raison.

Malheureusement, je décidais de faire un pas et le bruit qui en ressortit fit retourner rapidement Mizuki. Celui-ci me regardait de ses yeux profonds qui me faisaient penser à un soir d'été où l'on pouvait voir la voie lactée. Bye Bye conscience…

Mizuki :- Bah reste pas là, viens t'asseoir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette demande plus que tentant à mes oreilles. Sans que j'y puisse réellement réfléchir mes pas m'avait deja amené à lui. Avec tout le sang froid enfouit en moi, j'eue le courage de décoller mes yeux de la personne tant aimée pour pouvoir tourner le regard vers le ciel étoilé où la pleine lune apparaissait comme le soleil des nuits.

Mizuki : -C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Yuuta : -Hum…mais je connais quelque chose de encore plus beau…

Bon j'avoue que là c'était plus une réponse du tact au tact que réponse réfléchit car si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais répondu ceci préférant totalement me taire que dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Mizuki me regardait avec un regard interrogateur comme s'il me posait une question intérieurement surement pour me demander quel était cette chose qui était plus belle qu'une merveilleuse nuit étoilé. Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre ?! « Bah c'est toi ! » oui, on repassera vous voulez bien, j'suis peut être inatentionné mais pas idiot. Si je lui disais ces mots, il allait me rire au nez me prenant pour imbécile. Des secondes s'écoulaient, et je sentais encore son regard sur moi, il attendait patiemment que je réponde, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose :

Yuuta :- Euh…rien.

Waouh, réponse niveau zéro.

Mizuki : -Bah dis-moi ce que c'est ?

Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? Un mot apparaissait dans mon esprit « Aidez-moi ! » de n'importe quelle nature que ça soit : une météorite s'écrasant dans la cour, un rodeur, un fantôme, n'importe quoi ! Dans ma tête, deux petits bonhommes qui me représentaient, portaient chacun une pancarte à la main avec écrit sur l'une « lui dire » et sur l'autre « ne pas lui dire ». Et une bataille fit rage, non pas sanglante mais plutôt crêpage de chignon qu'autre chose. Pendant qu'une guerre civile était engendrée, Mizuki me regardait toujours de ces yeux m'interrogeant. Puis les paroles d'Aniki, me traversèrent l'esprit « si tu l'aimes vraiment vas lui parler et tout s'arrangera ». Cette phrase qui me paraissait tellement anormal le matin même, me paraissait ce soir évidente, peut être que oui, je pouvais me jeter à l'eau…

Yuuta : -Toi…

Mes joues prirent une belle couleur pivoine, même mes oreilles chauffaient comment j'avais pu oser dire ces mots ?! Mon cœur recommença son manège de la veille, prenant une allure plus rapide que la normal. J'attendais patiemment la sentence qu'il allait me tomber dessus d'ici quelques minutes…

Mizuki : -Hein ?

Je pense que ce n'était pas la réponse tant attendue qu'il s'était fait, je pris donc mon courage parmi ma gêne pour pouvoir reformuler ma phrase précedente :

Yuuta : -La chose que je trouve plus belle que ce ciel c'est toi.

Comment j'avais pu dire ça ?!Après avoir dormit sur le toit pendant pratiquement toute une journée, avoir avoué directement à la personne que j'aime ce que je ressentais maintenant je reformule pour bien me faire jeter par la suite : Allo ? Ici Yuuta qui se suicide on line.

Mizuki : -Euh…je sais que je suis beau mais venant de toi ça cache quelque chose.

De un, Mizuki ne se prenait pas pour de la merde et de deux, il veut me faire tourner en bourrique ou quoi ?! Je ne vais pas lui répéter les choses trente six mille fois, pout m'enfoncer encore plus dans les embrouilles. C'était si incompréhensible que je puisse l'aimer ? J'suis un humain comme les autres, capable d'aimer…

Yuuta : - Je t'aime, Mizuki…

Un appel à la potence ! C'est moi qui avait dit ces mots, c'est possible ça ? A présent je le regardais droit dans les yeux et j'attendais comme une sorte de réponse qui me briserait le cœur.

Mizuki : -Non mais ce n'est pas vrai !!

Bon je sais que Mizuki n'a pas de réelle valeur envers moi à part peut être pour être son petit pion lors des matchs mais quand même, j'allais me vexer là…

Mizuki : -Non pas maintenant !

« Pas maintenant » ? Ca voulait dire que avant c'était bon ?! Déjà que je ne comprends rien, il m'embrouille encore plus, j'avais beau cherché dans tout les recoins de mon cerveau, aucune explication ne parvenait à mon esprit : peut être encore trop embrouillé de ma sieste ou perdue dans l'établissement en pleine nuit. Je pouvais voir Mizuki se tortiller devant moi avec une férocité qu'il lui était propre. Je me posais vraiment la question s'il avait fumé la moquette !

Yuuta : -Mizuki, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Je vis donc le jeune homme se rassoir, puis croiser les jambes avec grâce poussant un « nfu » horriblement lui-même comme le soupire qu'une personne normale ferait. Il se tourna vers moi, et d'un regard assuré il planta ses pupilles sur moi.

Mizuki : - Bon tu sais qu'Akazawa et moi nous nous sommes engeulés ?

Concentré aux paroles de Mizuki, j'acquiesçai d'un petit coup de tête positif en disant posément :

Yuuta :- Je vous ai même entendu en allant au club ce matin.

Ce qui est complètement vrai, même si j'ai voulu me cacher, peine perdue…

Mizuki : - Ah oui, c'est vrai je t'ai vu à la sorti mais tu as tout attendu ?

Yuuta : -Simplement la fin.

Mizuki : -C'est à cause de toi que nous nous sommes engeulés.

Yuuta : -HEIN ?

Mizuki : - Donc je reprends, Akazawa c'est que j'ai des vues sur toi, donc ceci explique la scène de ménage à la dans les vestiaires ainsi que lors de l'épisode de la cantine mais comme je sais que lui aussi en as sur Kaneda mais il n'est pas assez courageux pour l'avouer, que ce soit envers les autres mais aussi pour sois même, il me désespère.

Mon esprit c'était arrêté sur « des vues sur toi », le reste m'était passé au dessus de la tête. Lorsque je remarquais enfin ce que Mizuki venait de dire, une nouvelle fois, qu'un mot ne sortit :

Yuuta : -HEIN ?

Mizuki :- deux, trois j'ai gagné.

Deuxième gifle mentale de la soirée pour Yuuta ayant pour but de se remettre les idées en places ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

Yuuta : -Mizuki, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « des vues sur moi » ?

Mizuki : -T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès !?

Le ton qu'il avait prit, était remplis d'une gêne colérique, et même si la salle n'était que peut illuminer, je pouvais parfaitement voir les légères rougeurs qu'avait prit son visage.

A cet instant, je croyais rêver, le cœur légèrement tremblant des propos prononcés par la personne que j'aime m'avait chamboulé, car dans mon cerveau je ne pensais pas celle-là possible. Tout me paraissait comme un beau rêve et j'allais me réveiller, comment avais-je put me retrouver dans le lycée en pleine nuit merveilleuse, que Mizuki soit encore là, que seul à seul, je lui ai fait par de mes sentiments et le meilleur dans l'histoire, il avait clairement exprimé que je l'intéressais. Oui je rêvais éveiller, je m'étais surement endormit devant un drama trop guimauve de mon frère et ça m'avait pourrit le cerveau, qui plus est, infecté mon imagination !

Après un petit temps de silence, que je perdis dans ma réflexion profonde, Mizuki reprit doucement la parole d'un air lasse :

Mizuki : -Mais comme tu le sais, je sors déjà avec Akazawa et si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je ne veux pas imaginer l'ambiance du club.

Yuuta : -Nan. Je ne veux pas laisser passer tout ça alors que tu viens de m'avouer que je te plaisais, je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je n'arrête pas de rêver de ce moment là depuis que j'ai remarqué mes sentiments, parfois je passe des nuits à me lamenter que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir ! Je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer en cours à cause de toi, des images de toi passent dans ma tête continuellement, je revois sans cesse à la profondeur de tes yeux fins, à tes lèvres roses et pulpées, à cette peau opaline qui me fait tant envie ! Et le plus important, c'est que je t'aime Mizuki ! Alors s'il te plait laisse-nous une chance, même infime…

Ces mots étaient sortit tout seul non pas de ma gorge mais du profond de mon cœur, de cette flamme qui résidait dans une passion, celle de l'amour…

Je regardais Mizuki dans les yeux essayant de faire parvenir cette envie qui me prenait au ventre. Quand à lui, il restait bouche bée de mes propos peut être trop personnelle et surement trop passionné…

Mizuki : - Oooh Yuuta, je comprends que tu en ailles envie et je peux te jurer que moi aussi, mais nous nous ne pouvons pas. C'est comme ça…

Yuuta : -Je..Mizuki, est-ce que ça serait possible que…tu puisses …m'aimer ?

Sérieusement, je ne savais pas pourquoi je posais une telle question et au fond de moi, je connaissais deja la réponse qui s'affichait en gros dans mon esprit, je pouvais plaire à Mizuki mais il ne pouvait pas m'aimer mais je trouvais que cette attention était deja surréaliste, et ceci me remplissait de joie. Cependant je fus surpris de voir sa réaction, il penchait légèrement la tête en avant pour que ses cheveux puissent cacher ses yeux et l'on pouvait voir que ses joues avaient changé de couleur, passant d'un éclat naturel à une teinte plus rosée. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible…

Mizuki : -…oui-i…

Estomaqué et complètement hystérique de cette nouvelle plus que surprenante une immense sourire parcouru mes lèvres.

Yuuta : - Ce n'est pas croyable, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de ça ! Et puis tu es réellement mignon quand tu fais cette tête là, c'est adorable ! Je crois que j'ai une idée, elle est complètement loufoque mais si nous sommes suffisamment habile, je te jure que ça marchera, nous pourrions trouver une sorte de tactique pour être ensemble !

Mizuki : -Yuuta, je t'ai deja que nan et de n'importe qu'elle manière que se soit !

Yuuta : - Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ni expliqué, je sais que ce n'est pas possible que vous vous séparez avec Akazawa à cause du club, mais si nous pouvions être ensemble en même temps, tout en restant cacher aux yeux de tous, ça sera notre petit secret !

A cet instant, j'avais vraiment l'impression de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, mais si j'y repense maintenant c'était entièrement idiot…

Mizuki : - Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ?! Qu'est-ce que dirais Akazawa s'il découvrait ça ? Il nous tuerait toi comme moi !

Yuuta : - Ca veut donc dire que tu es d'accords !

Mizuki : -Oui mais…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, je le coupais en pleine élan en capturant ses lèvres si tentantes des miennes, ce baiser je l'avais rêvé depuis trop longtemps me l'imaginant de toute sorte. Celui-ci me paraissait très différent de celui échangé plus tôt au réfectoire, plus doux, calme et posés, et par-dessus tout très agréable. Il était toujours assis sur table et je me décidais de me lever sans mettre fin au baiser pour venir entre ses jambes que j'écartais légèrement sans pour être coller l'un à l'autre, juste pour être plus proche. Ce baiser si tendre au départ évolua en une embrassade passionné gardant cette touche de sensualité. Pourtant, lorsque le besoin d'air se fit important nous nous séparons, et c'est à ce moment là que je remarquais que j'avais posé mes mains sur ses hanches trop dessiné pour homme et que ses petites mains s'étaient glissées dans ma nuque.

Pourtant un désir trop souvent refoulé me pris, et je commençais à le ré embrasser sur la joue, puis descendant progressivement, m'arrêtant sous son oreille pour titiller cette chair tendre de ma langue, ensuite redessinant de mes lèvres le tracé de la jugulaire, m'arrêtant à la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule. Je ne pus que lui murmuré à l'oreille :

Yuuta : -Je rêve de ça depuis si longtemps…

Tout en disant ces mots, mes mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise restant pourtant au niveau des hanches, pourtant mes lèvres insistaient sur la peau claire de son cou mais lorsqu'il remarquait que je m'acharnais sur cette partie pour lui faire un suçon, il me repoussa. Je pus facilement remarquer qu'un autre type de rougeur était peint sur ses joues, non plus celle de la gêne mais plutôt celle de la chaleur corporelle.

Mizuki : - Si tu me fais un suçon il va le voir, et puis je crois que ça va être suffisant pour ce soir. J'ai envie de profiter, et puis je crois qu'on va avoir le temps… Nous devrions filer avant qu'un surveillant ne voit que nous ne sommes pas présents dans nos chambres

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête montrant mon accord.

Mizuki : - Bon, à demain et ne rate plus l'entrainement !

Il me vola un chaste baiser et partit telle l'apparition d'un ange. Après quelques minutes de latence et réalisation, je fis de même en me disant que j'étais deja pressé de la revoir…


End file.
